pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks and Eggs
Masks are equipment that only Hero Patapons can wear. Each mask has four levels, improving in ability each time you go through the Patagate to hatch the respective egg. Masks give the hero enhanced abilities; here is a list of all masks and their effects from Patapon 2. Hero wears a new mask in Patapon 3. The default mask is Shuba - Grants the power of rapid attack. The hurt will fall like rain, but the damage will be minimal. Boss Eggs Dodonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dodonga. Majidonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Majidonga. Kacchindonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kacchindonga. Mochichichi: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Mochicchichi. Darantula: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Darantula. Centura: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Centura. Dogaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dogaeen. Gaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Gaeen. Manboth: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboth. Manboroth: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboroth. Goruru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Goruru. Garuru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Garuru. Fenicci: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Fenicchi. Zaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zaknel. Dokaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dokaknel. Cioking: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Cioking. Ciokina: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ciokina. Shookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shookle. Shooshookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shooshookle. Kanogias: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kanogias. Ganodias:A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ganodias. Dettankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dettankarmen Zuttankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zuttankarmen. Fortress Eggs Karmen Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle with the Karmens in Usso Fortress. it has all of Pataporon's equipment. Sword Summit Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to battle at Sword Cliffs. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Pharamatara Egg Lv.X : A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Pharamatara. It contains the collected equipment of the god of war, Pataporon. Ice Fortress Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the great ice fortress. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Oasis Battle Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the Ekkora Oasis. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Sokshi Gate Egg Lv. X / Karmen Gate Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle of despair at Karmen castle gate. It grants Mighty Mutaron's fierce power. Underworld Egg Lv. X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with the Hades Tank Zugagang. Masks Dodonga Majidonga Kacchindonga Mochicchichi Fenichi Centura Darantula Goruru Garuru Gaeen Dogaeen Manboth Manboroth Zaknel Dokaknel Shookle Shooshookle Kanogias Ganodias Cioking Dettankarmen Zuttankarmen Pharamatara Sokshi Gate / Karmen Gate Trivia *The side effect of mask is that the Hero wearing the mask will lose his memories. That is to say, his playing records with be reset (number of rebirth, number of missions). Category:Hero Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Featured Article